Doki-Doki Bikers Club
by DarkAsCrimson
Summary: When the Club is being threatened to be disbanded, the Doki's take Literature to the open road as they hop on their bikes and venture all over Europe. In this story, Virgil (MC) decides to take the girls to many sites, both famous and historical, for a summer of fun, funny, and fan-friggen-tastic adventure where they discover a lot about the world and themselves ;)
1. Last Day of School

**(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm DarkAsCrimson and welcome to my third fanfic. You may notice based on my other fanfics that I always end up placing myself as either the main protagonist, a main character, or a side character that guides the main protagonist through his/her journey. You may also notice that most of my stories exist in the same universe and that they tend to reference each other, even going as far as being in the same timeline. Well I'm here to inform you that this story is not the case and rather an alternate universe, a parallel reality that while it has similarities to the other stories it is not the same. Soon I shall explain the settings for Doki Doki Bikers Club. Now my humble readers, I ask you to enjoy this story and please feel free to tell me what you think of each chapter and if you enjoy then I ask you to favorite and/or follow the story and don't hesitate to offer suggestions on how I can improve the story. Also since I'm an author that enjoys interacting with his readers, I'll be willing to add you in a chapter as anything you wish as long as I don't find it inappropriate or offensive. Thank you for reading my story, please enjoy. :-)**

 **Setting:**

\- Virgil and Sayori have been childhood friends since the 2nd grade and they are neighbors in the same apartment building.

\- All the Doki's are 18 years old.

\- This takes place mainly in Rome so expect anyone who is not 21 or older to smoke and drink (while this is not okay in some countries, the legal drinking and smoking ages in Italy are 16 and 18 respectively).

\- While it appears in text that everyone is speaking english, they're actually speaking italian and the only one who actually knows english is Yuri.

\- The Literature Club is real but the game never existed.

\- Dan Salvato is actually Dadsuki and is just a depressed father because his wife died and is poor so he struggles to keep Natsuki fed. (He's actually a nice guy and doesn't abuse his daughter in any way, shape, or form)

Let's begin…

Chapter 1 – Last day of school. A Literature Summer Club?

Virgil slowly opens his eyes as his alarm clock buzzes annoyingly. He looks over and just stares at it with glare that could put someone in cardiac arrest out of sheer stress and continues to glare at it until it reads "5:31" when it finally stops.

"It's about time you shut up." He mumbles to it.

He grins at the terrible pun he makes and sits up in his bed. He wore vertically striped blue and grey pajama pants and a snow white tee-shirt. He then puts on his slippers and walks to his bathroom across the hall. He stared into his reflection, taking in his messy appearance. He was a young man of normal build with pale skin and eyes that were so green they were on par with the emeralds on the Crown Jewels of France (just to give you an idea of how green they are). He had black hair that he kept mildly long and under the left side of his locks his hair was dyed crimson red where he would occasionally comb over to his right side giving the rest of his hair red highlights. It was sign of chunibyo in a way. When he would comb over his hair it was his way of saying he was ready for a good time or he was excited for something. He called it his "party hair". Despite it being the last day of school, Virgil didn't decide to comb his hair because this is also the last day for the Literature Club before as well. He was not looking forward to it.

"Virgil, breakfast is ready." Another man's voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"One minute, Ian!" Virgil called back.

While Virgil didn't have any parents, he did have his older brother, Ian. Ian was a tall man with brown hair and matching eyes. He was a hard working man. Despite being only 26, he ran his own business and was really successful in life. He had a level head on his shoulders and was like a surrogate father to Virgil. Their biological father died before Virgil was born and their mother died while giving birth to Virgil, leaving Ian to raise his little brother. The two grew up in foster care and they were often abused depending on who was looking after them. When Ian was 15 he dropped out of school and began studying on his own. He learned so many skills from just the internet and began focusing on business and marketing. When he was 18, he already had his own business in building furniture and was proven to be a wizard in sculpting too. Ian had his little brother to tank for motivation.

Virgil came out of the bathroom and after getting dressed, he joined his brother for breakfast.

Meanwhile in the apartment across the hall, a young woman with orange/blonde hair opened her sapphire blue eyes as she her alarm clock bleeped at her. She stretched and yawned as she got up to open her window. While the sun was barely rising, she was wide awake and was excited for today because today after school is out, she and her childhood friend Virgil are going to Positano for the weekend to kick off summer break.

"Sayori!" A female voice called out on the other side of the bedroom door. "You better hurry or Virgil will drive off with out you soon!"

The girl, named Sayori, gasped and hastily got dressed. Her uniform was messy but she figured it had to do. She ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. After explaining to her mom that she'll just grab breakfast at Luca's Bar downstairs with Virgil, she grabbed two bags one was her normal school bag while the other was a small suit case. She opened it made a mental check list of its contents.

 _Clothes, check. Sunscreen, check. Swimsuit, check. Phone charger, check. Waterproof camera... check._

After she confirmed all the contents she ran out the door, down the stairs, out to the court yard where she saw Virgil leaning against his 2018 black Harley-Davidson Softail with carbon fiber tailpipes and chrome wheels. He had his arms crossed with his hair combed over, showing off his red highlights.

Sayori approached Virgil and gave him a big hug.

"Ready to go or do you want to get breakfast first?" Virgil said with a grin. He knew Sayori would want breakfast if she made it down at the last minute.

She only nodded.

Virgil lean off his motorcycle and they walked out of the build's court yard to walk across the street to Luca's Bar for a quick bite. As they walked in the noticed Luca's wife, Barbra, was running the bar this morning.

"Buongiorno, Barbra!" They both said.

"Buongiorno, Virgil and Sayori! How are you two this morning?" She responded with a smile.

"We're fine just here to get something to eat before we head off for school." Virgil said.

"Shall I get you two your usuals or something different this occasion since it's the last day of school for you?" Barbra asked.

Virgil turned to Sayori and shrugged which meant he was okay with either or.

"The usual, please." Sayori requested.

"Coming right up." She said with a smile.

In just a couple of minutes, Barbra came back with an Espresso Macchiato for Virgil and a double Espresso Cappuccino for Sayori as well as a crème stuffed Cornetto for each of them. Virgil handed the nice woman a couple €2 coins and the two took their food outside to eat. They talked until the both finished and brought their trays back inside where they said their thanks and headed back into the court yard. Virgil took a puff from his electric cigar before putting it away back in his jacket pocket. They each put on their helmets and hopped on the bike. Virgil's bike had a storage bar for large cargo like suit cases so Sayori had hers strapped on to it while Virgil just simply kept his beach stuff in his school bag since he didn't need his school stuff for the last day anyway.

Sayori tightly wrapped her arms around Virgil's body and the two took off for school, waving as they passed Barbra who waved back. It was quite a ways to their school but they always were able to make it on time because they usually leave fairly early.

As they were driving, weaving in between cars along the way, Virgil noticed a familiar bike whose rider had a familiar hair style. He speeded up to this biker and honked his horn as he nearly passed the other bike. The other biker looked over at the two on the other bike and waved knowing who they were. Sayori began gesturing to the headset on her helmet, signaling the other biker to sync their radios to talk. She then held a peace sign suggesting that their headsets were on channel two. The biker then turned the dial on their helmet's radio and gave the others a thumbs up indicating that they're all now in sync.

Sayori spoke first. "Hey, Yuri!"

"Good morning, Sayori, Virgil." Yuri responded.

"Mornin' Yuri!" Virgil chimed in.

Yuri was riding a violet 2015 Honda Gold Wing: Valkyrie.

"You excited for the last day, Yuri?" Virgil asked.

"I am. What about you two?" She asked.

"We're really excited." Sayori answered for Virgil.

"Aren't you two going somewhere for the summer?"

"Yeah, Sayori and I are hitting up Positano for the next two days." Virgil explained with cheer in his voice.

"That's nice. Aren't you upset that the Literature Club might be forced to be disbanded over the summer?"

Virgil almost lost control of his bike when Yuri said that, causing Sayori to hug even tighter.

"Careful Virgil, you almost wrecked us." Sayori scolded him.

"Sorry, I got distracted there for a second." Virgil apologized.

"It's okay as long as you don't crash." Said Sayori.

"Hey, the school is coming up in this next turn. I'm gonna go and save us some spots so see you guys in the parking lot." Yuri said as she speeded off ahead.

The two then met Yuri soon on compass where she was standing next to Natsuki with her red Vespa Gran Turismo 200cc. They signaled the Couple on the Harley and the two parked the bike between the Honda and Vespa. Shortly after they arrived, Monika appeared riding on her blue Buell XB12. Everyone in the parking lot stopped and turned to the most popular girl in school as she pulled up to her club mates revving her engine. She parked her motorcycle and took off her helmet, wearing a sad and grim expression.

"Hey guys, I have good news and bad news." She said.

"Whats the bad news?" Sayori asked worriedly.

"The Literature Club is going to be canceled for next year." She said but she with a look of hope she continued. "But the good news is that it won't get disbanded."

"How? I feel like you're trying to make this sound more dramatic than it really should be." Virgil pointed out.

Monika just glares at him. "Really? Do you have to ruin the moment?"

"We're the Literature Club, not the Drama Club so yes, I feel like it's my duty." Virgil sassed but Sayori just slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww" Virgil said in a monotone voice. "But seriously, how are you gonna save the day here, Monika?" He continued.

"Simple. We'll just meet on our own time. After this day we are officially the Literature Summer Club." Monika cheered.

Virgil started mumbling to himself which to anyone within earshot sounded like he was just counting upwards. "I want the record to show that I came up with at least 19 different retorts about how friggen stupid and anticlimactic your solution was- OWW!" Virgil responded before getting hit in the head by Sayori again.

 **(A/N): And here we end the first chapter of this story. Don't ask why all the doki's have bikes, I just thought it would be cool and so here I am making a fanfic out of it. Now I want to get something clear, I actually did that same thing with my hair in high school. Another thing is that Virgil and Sayori aren't in a relationship YET. They're just so close as friends that they're comfortable being in each others' company in that way. You ever had a best friend that you were so comfortable with that you'd get close and while some may see it as a relationship it's actually platonic. Well for you Sayori x MC fans, it won't stay like this for long. Eventually these two will be an official couple later on but before that there will be some lovey-dovey-ness with the other doki's, including Monika (for those who wanted the MC to cheat on Sayori in my other Doki-Doki fanfic. You know who you are.) Speaking of which I need to continue that story so I'm gonna go and work on that sooooo Ta-Taaaa.**


	2. Positano, here we come

Chapter 2 – Positano, here we come. Sayori's fantastic idea?

"God damn, Sayori!" Virgil was holding his aching head. "Since when could you ever hit that hard?"

"There's only so much I can hold back on." Sayori said with a victorious look on her face. She turns to Monika. "Anyway, that's a good idea, Monika. We can still be the Literature Club outside of school grounds."

"Yeah." Natsuki agreed. "The class room was just where we attended, we can be the Club where ever we want."

"I agree." Said Yuri. "But we will still need a meeting place to gather."

"We'll figure that out later but lets go before the late bell rings." Monika concluded.

Meanwhile, Virgil was thinking to himself. _Mental note to self: If you're gonna make a snarky comment or an insulting joke with Sayori around, make sure you're still wearing you motorcycle helmet before you start running your mouth._

Everyone started walking inside to the building where it was already jammed pack full of students. Some were talking in groups, some were looking at Monika, and some were even playing a prank on the principle by watching him walk into the life sized cardboard photo of his office in his doorway. Everyone, even Yuri laughed, at the sight. It was so funny that the principle started laughing. It got even funnier when the principle walked into the second cardboard photo of his office when he got past the second one. Everyone laughed even harder, except the principle, he stopped laughing all together.

"See ya, Natsuki." The group said as they left Natsuki at her class.

Shortly after they said good bye to 'Widdle Cupcake', Sayori and Yuri's class came up. Sayori hugged Virgil while Yuri merely waved which left Virgil and Monika to walk to their class alone. As they walked, Virgil was getting some heated looks from some of the guys they were passing. Virgil's response was to roll his eyes at the hate. While true that Virgil held some admiration for Monika, he didn't believe he liked her in any way that went beyond friendship. However, if Virgil said that the glares didn't bother him in anyway, he'd be lying so he snapped slightly.

"Oi! We're just the most popular girl in school and one of the most average guys in the world just walking to the same class that we have together as friends! We've all seen the stupid cliché before so all of you quit your gawking!" Virgil was eye balling most of the male student body as he ranted.

"You're so aggressive, Virgil." Monika giggled.

"That's the point." Virgil agreed. "So I heard a while back that the Literature Club will have to disbanded but no one said why? And it's not like we ever go over budget, we barely use the budget the school counsel gives us anyway so what gives?"

"Well… the budget is half the problem." Monika explained.

"What's the other half?"

"The other half is that we can't seem to maintain anymore than five members. New members either lose interest or we have to boot them out of the club because they don't participate with the activities."

"Yeah, I even remember that one guy who was always on his phone and when you asked him to put his phone away, he just looked up at you without saying anything and looked back down. He didn't even bother moving his head." Virgil mentioned.

"Yeah, I remember that. Sorry that I accidentally got you suspended for asking you to forcibly remove him." Monika apologized.

"It's okay, Monika." Virgil smiled. "That guy's an ass and he needed to leave. Besides, I'm happy to take one for the team."

They arrived to their class. It was boring, which is weird since it was the last day of school, so Virgil ended up throwing a note to Monika. When she opened it it read: "Wait how was the budget even a problem? We never used it. ~ Virgil"

Monika wrote down a response and threw it back. He opened it reading: "That's why it was a problem. Despite my protests of needing one, they gave us one anyway and said that we had to spend it."

"No notes in class, boi." Said the kid that Virgil kicked out of the club. Apparently they shared the same class.

"What are you talking about?" Virgil responded.

Everyone was looking at them. Suddenly the teacher came up and asked Virgil to see the note but he denied ever having one. The teacher asked to search his pockets and surprisingly Virgil complied and gave consent to being frisked. The teacher didn't find anything and instead punished the other student for disrupting the class. Virgil smiled.

Class was over and the two started to walk over to Sayori and Yuri's class when Virgil was stopped by that punk student that was punished in the previous paragraph.

"Hey! Virgil!" The idiot called out. Virgil walked over and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and handed it to him. When he was opening it, Virgil was walking away. The paper read: "No one will ever love a taddle-tale." It also had a forever alone meme drawing with a hat that matched the one that the guy who was currently reading the note was wearing.

"C'mere so I can shove this note up your ass!" He said but Virgil just started laughing at the comment. "What's so funny, ass****?!"

Virgil pointed to him. "That note that you are holding right now… already was."

Everyone started laughing at him. He started getting flustered, like red with anger.

"That's how I was able to hide it." Virgil continued. Even Monika was laughing at the situation.

The guy rushed forward but Virgil ducked, grabbed him by the hips in a bear hug, lifted the bastard up, turned around, and then slammed the guy into the ground knocking him out cold. Virgil then grabbed his comatose body by the ankles and dragged him into the bathroom, the woman's bathroom to be exact. He walked in without a care in the world and hid the guy in an empty stall, locked the stall, and crawled out the bottom then left but not before turning around and giving a halfassed wave and saying "ladies". Monika was standing their with a look that said "was that really necessary?" Virgil nodded and gestured that they continue to their friends' classes for break. They met Sayori and Yuri and the four walked to go get Natsuki. After they did just that, they headed for the patio area of the school on the top floor and hung out for the entire period as they just talked. The day went by quickly after that and then the five of them decided to pay their respects at the end of the day by heading to their old club room.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Said Natsuki.

"Me too." Said Sayori.

The two looked out the window while Monika pulled out a camera and tripod.

"Gather around everyone." She said.

Everyone stood at the chalk board with Yuri on the left followed by Monika, Virgil, Sayori, and then Natsuki. They all forced a smile when the photo was being taken and when the flash went off and the camera beeped, everyone's smiles faded. Monika then attached the camera to a portable printer and printed out five copies of the photograph. Each member received a copy then they disbanded from the clubroom for the last time. While it was the last time from the clubroom, it wasn't the last time the club was going to meet. They all promised that they'll meet for meetings in the future, just somewhere else. They all hopped on their bikes and wished each other a great summer before driving off.

Virgil and Sayori started heading south towards Positano. They jumped on E45 and didn't talk for at least an hour until Sayori spoke up.

"That was a depressing good bye."

"Yeah it sure was."

"What do you think about this?"

"What do you mean exactly, Sayori?"

"Do you think things will be the same?"

"I don't know, Sayori. We'll soon find out."

The rest of the ride was quiet but before they knew they were already by the stoney beaches of Positano. Sayori looked out in awe as she saw the sun set on the Mediterranean. It was the most beautiful sight she ever seen. They eventually arrived to their hotel and checked into a room with two queen sized beds. They decided to eat at the Buca di Bacco restaurant nearby where they had a quick dinner and desert. Once they've ate, they headed back to the hotel to turn in for the night. They talked and talked as they waited for sleep to over take them.

"Hey, most of us have bikes right?" Sayori asked.

"Technically Natsuki has a Vespa but yes you're right, why?"

"Why don't we all go out riding and just… I don't know. It'll be like the Literature Club where we had fun." She explained.

"You know what?" Virgil sat up in his bed. "You're a genius, Sayori!"

Sayori stuck out her tongue.

Virgil texted Monika her idea but didn't get a response meaning that she probably has her phone off. Virgil was happy at the thought, it'll be like old times but on the open road. The two eventually fell asleep and waited in their dreams for the next day.

 **(A/N): And second chapter, completed. I need sleep X(**


End file.
